Fighter Hati
by Reynaras
Summary: "Sasuke, kau tau tidak aku ini fighter hati. Aku punya 9 gembok yang kugunakan untuk mengunci hatimu." / "Masih saja cerewet ya, Sakura." / "Sakura, sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi dari Sasuke?" / "Kau apa? Memutuskan Sasuke? apa kau gila!" / Persembahan dalam rangka selesai menempuh UN, RnR Please :D
1. Chapter 1

" _Ne, Sasuke. Kau tau tidak aku sangat bersyukur kau menjadi pacarku sekarang?"_

" _Hn."_

" _Ugh.. Sasuke kukira kau sudah tidak akan dingin lagi padaku."_

" _Diamlah, Sakura."_

" _Hhh baiklah...Dasar pangeran es."  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sasuke, kau tau tidak aku ini fighter hati. Aku punya 9 gembok yang kugunakan untuk mengunci hatimu."_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Di dalam hati mu yang terdalam, ada sakura kecil yang siap menjagamu kalau ada yang wanita lain yang masuk ke hatimu. Dan pada saat gembok terakhir terbuka aku tidak akan segan-segan mengusir wanita itu."_

" _Kau berlebihan, Sakura."_

" _Sungguh! Aku fighter hatimu, Sasuke."_

" _Terserah kau saja."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sasuke, senang sekali kamu mau menemaniku di hari valentine! Apa kita jadi membeli sepasang sepatu yang sama?"_

" _Hn."_

" _Baiklah, setelah itu kita mau kemana? Makan dimana?"_

" _Terserah."_

" _Kenapa terserah terus sih!"_

" _Aku tidak tau, Sakura. Sungguh."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sasuke, apa kau benar-benar harus pergi?"_

" _Iya, Sakura. Jaga diri ya."_

" _Kalau begitu, kau jaga hati ya.."_

" _Hn."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sasuke, apa bulan ini kau akan pulang ke Konoha?"_

" _Maaf, Saku. Aku tidak bisa. Bulan ini aku akan ujian."_

" _Ah.. begitu ya, Baiklah Sasuke. Ganbatte!"_

" _Arigatou."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sasuke, minggu depan aku akan wisuda. Kau datang kan?"_

" _..."_

" _Sasuke?"_

" _Maaf, Sakura.."_

" _Ah, hahahaha begitu ya. Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Semoga Kuliahmu disana baik ya."_

" _Sakura.. aku.."_

" _Daah, Sasuke."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sasuke, hari ini aku sudah di wisuda! Aku akan kuliah, Sasuke!"_

" _Selamat, Sakura."_

" _Sasuke, apa benar kau ingin pindah jurusan? Aku mendengar dari Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak bercerita?"_

" _..."_

" _Sasuke? Kau tidak lupa padaku kan?"_

" _Bukan urusanmu, Sakura."_

" _Bukan urusanku ya, Sasuke. Maaf, aku cuman bisa menyusahkanmu saja Sasuke. Maafkan aku. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu, Sasuke."_

" _Sakura-"_

" _Kita putus saja, Sasuke."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Figther Hati**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

Summary: Making a big life change is pretty scray. But, know what's even scarier? Regret. RnR

Warning : Typo maybe, gaje, abal.. dll

 **Based on True Story**

-Sasusaku-

Terbangun karena mimpi buruk bukan suatu hal yang diimpikan oleh manusia manapun. Termasuk seorang pria yang kali ini terkulai lemas di atas kasurnya sembari mengatur nafas. Bukan sekali dua kali hal ini terjadi pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal di dunia luar sebagai dokter muda paling bergengsi di Jepang, terkalahkan dengan segelintiran mimpi buruk yang selalu menghampiri Uchiha bungsu ini ketika tidur.

Sasuke bangun dan melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi. Ia memandang dirinya sendiri di sebuah cermin yang tidak terlalu besar. Di Usianya yang tahun ini menginjak 23 tahun, tidak dapat meyakinkan Naruto –Sahabatnya- untuk percaya bahwa usianya benar-benar 23 tahun. Dan kali ini, ia setuju dengan perkataan Naruto. Lingkaran hitam menghiasi matanya yang selalu memiliki tatapan tajam. Badan kekarnya terlihat sudah tidak terurus, karena hanya memakan makanan sekenanya. Sungguh, Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada dalam kondisi terbawahnya. Hal ini disebabkan oleh mimpi itu, mimpi yang selalu datang hampir setiap malam, mimpinya, kebahagiaanya, Sakuranya.

Sakura, apa kabar gadis itu? Sudah 5 tahun semenjak mereka tidak bertemu. Berapa umurnya sekarang? Seharusnya 22 tahun. Apa dia sekarang sudah punya kekasih? Dimana dia kuliah sekarang? Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan padanya. Bodoh. Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria yang bodoh. Sekali lagi Sasuke menatap dirinya di cermin. Bodoh kau, Uchiha.

TRANG

Cermin itu berserakan dilantai bersama darah yang mengalir dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, berbalik menuju kamar dan mengambil handphonenya.

"Naruto, tolong pilihkan 1 cermin lagi padaku."

* * *

"Permisi nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, iya. Saya kemari untuk menemui Uchiha Sasuke. Apa benar ia tinggal di apartemen ini?" Ujar seorang wanita muda yang cantik dengan rambut sebahunya yang menawan.

"Benar sekali, nona. Tapi mohon maaf, sepertinya Uchiha-sama belum kembali dari tempat prakteknya. Apa ada yang ingin disampaikan?"

"Ah, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan pesanan cermin ini kepadanya. Kuharap kau bisa menyampaikannya kepada Uchiha-san nanti."

"Baiklah, Nona. Bisa saya tau nama anda?" Ujar wanita itu sembari mengambil cermin dari gadis itu.

"Ah, Uchiha-san akan tau begitu menerima cermin ini."

" _Souka.."_

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi," Gadis itu menundukan badan tanda hormat dan segera pergi membawa koper yang sedari tadi dia bawa.

Sampai di lobby depan, gadis itu mengambil handphone miliknya dan langsung menguhubungi seseorang. _"Naruto, Sasuke sedang tidak ada di apartemen. Jadi kutitipkan cermin yang kau beli pada seorang wanita err.. yang memangilnya Uchiha-sama. Apa wanita itu asistennya?"_

" _Iya, dia asistennya. Ku harap kau menikmati liburanmu, Sakura."_

" _Um."_

Rambut merah muda sebahunya ia ikat dengan seuntai karet gelang kendor kesukaannya. Kemudian memanggil taxi yang kebetulan lewat di sebelahnya. "Tolong menuju ke Namikaze hotel."

* * *

Satu hari lagi telah selesai, pikir Sasuke. Namun malam bukanlah sesuatu yang Sasuke tunggu mengingat malam yang menghampirinya adalah malam yang buruk. Kegiatannya ketika sampai ke apartemen hanyalah belajar, berkomunikasi dengan beberapa orang terdekat, atau memecahkan cermin yang sudah ia beli belasan kali dari Naruto. Beruntunglah Naruto adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan cermin dan hotel yang terkenal di Jepang. Sehingga harga yang jatuh ketangannya pun harga seorang teman yang memandangnya penuh keprihatinan.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke lobby apartemen. Sebelum sempat naik keatas, ia menghampiri Karin –asistennya- yang sedang duduk menulis sesuatu di meja. "Apa ada pesanan untukku, Karin?"

"Benar, Uchiha-Sama. Ada pesanan cermin datang sore tadi."

"Siapa yang mengantarkan?"

"Ia tidak memberitau nama, yang pasti ia mengatakan bahwa Uchiha-sama pasti tau siapa yang mengirimkan."

"Hn." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto? Sasuke mengangkat kardus berisi cermin yang tidak terlalu besar itu menuju ke lift. Terkadang ia menyesal membangun gedung apartemen berlantaikan 20 ini. Dan ia menyesal juga meletakan posisi kamarnya di paling atas. Sehingga ia harus menunggu 20 lantai setidaknya untuk sampai ke kamarnya.

Sampai dikamar, Sasuke membuka kardus dan melihat merk cermin yang kemudian akan ia pecahkan nanti, atau setidaknya begitulah menurut Sasuke. Namikaze Corp tertulis di bagian belakang bawah cermin. Tentu saja pasti Naruto. Ia menggantung cermin tersebut dikamar mandi dan membawa dirinya yang berantakan itu tidur.

* * *

"Sakura, sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi dari Sasuke?" Naruto memandang Sakura serius saat ini. Benar-benar, Sasuke maupun Sakura sama saja. Sama-sama keras kepala. Naruto tidak habis pikir kenapa ia terjebak diantara kehidupan persahabatan-cinta ini.

"Aku jauh-jauh datang ke Suna bukan untuk kau ceramahi, Naruto." Ujar Sakura sembari meniup kopi panasnya.

"Kau sama saja dengan Sasuke," Naruto terkekeh pelan sementara Sakura membalasnya dengan delikan tajam.

"Hei, Sakura. Aku benar-benar serius padamu. Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah menghubungi Sasuke sama sekali?"

"Tidak, Naruto. Ayolah, bahas yang lain saja ya?"

"Tidak, Sakura. Kau masih mencintainya kan?"

"..."

"Tuh kan. Bagaimana kala kau bertemu Sasuke? Tapi jangan kaget dia sangat berbeda, sakura. Dia terlihat lelah dan juga.. tua."

"Aku tidak percaya, Naruto. Sasuke pasti tampan."

"Seharusnya aku menyuruhmu mengantarkan cermin setelah dia pulang saja, Sakura. Biar kau lihat betapa hancurnya dia saat tidak ada dirimu."

"Sejak kapan aku jadi pegawaimu, Naruto? Kalau bukan karena Hinata yang tiba-tiba sakit, aku tidak akan sudi mengantarkan cerminmu ke tempatny.a Dan juga, kalau kau benar kenapa ia tidak mencariku selama 5 tahun?" Sakura memandang ke luar jendela sambil memainkan kopinya yang sudah mulai mendingin. Naruto juga tidak tau. Sungguh ia selama ini bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di otak Sasuke yang jenius itu. Kenapa urusan wanita saja dia tidak bisa meng _handle_ nya sih?

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Aku juga tidak akan kemari kalau bukan karena kau memintaku mengantar Hinata kembali ke Konoha. Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Hehe, Nee Sakura. Hinata dan aku akan memiliki seorang bayi-"

"Sungguh? Kau bercanda? Wah kalian.. aku akan menjadi bibi.."

"Maka dari itu, aku butuh kau untuk membawa Hinata kembali ke Konoha. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya naik pesawat sendirian kau tau. Setidaknya sampai dinasku di Suna selesai."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke memutar-mutar handphone miliknya. Habis sudah kesabaran Uchiha Sasuke menunggu Naruto yang sejak tadi tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Dia tidak mau dibayar ya rupanya. Dasar bodoh. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela sambil menghela nafas. Naruto sudah akan memiliki bayi. Tapi kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan urusan cintamu dengan Sakura. Kau lebih bodoh darinya bukan?

"Oy! Teme!"

"Kau tidak mau dibayar ya, Dobe."

"Maaf! Haha aku keasikan ngobrol dengan Saku-" Naruto menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba. Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan taja sekaligus terkejut. Saku? Sakura? Sakuranya kah?

"Cepat selesaikan ucapanmu sebelum aku pergi tanpa bayar, Naruto."

" _Hai. Hai._ Kalian kenapa seram sekali sih. Baru saja Sakura mengancamku, kau sudah mengancamku lagi. Sakura ada disini. Ya, di Suna. Ia sedang liburan dan aku memintanya untuk menemani Hinata sebelum ia dan Hinata kembali ke Konoha minggu depan."

"Sakura.. disini?" Sesak. Boleh dibilang itu yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini. Hatinya bergejolak girang sekaligus ingin teriak. Sakura yang selama ini pergi selama 5 tahun akhirnya bisa ia temukan lagi?

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan senyum ambigu yang sangat Sasuke benci.

"Tidak tahu."

"Yakin tidak tahu? Sakura sekarang ada di mobilku loh, tapi ia tidak turun karena aku tidak beritahu akan bertemu kau disin- Oy! Sasuke! Tunggu!" Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sedang berlari menuju mobil Naruto. Tak disangka Sasuke benar-benar lari.

Sasuke tidak memiliki alasan kenapa ia harus lari. Bisa saja kan Naruto berbohong untuk menjahilinya? Namun Sasuke tidak dapat berhenti berlari menuju mobil Naruto. Sampai tiba-tiba ia berhenti melihat siapa wanita yang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Haruno Sakura. Haruno sakuranya.

"Sakura.."

"Halo, Sasuke."

Hening.

Hanya keadaan itu yang dapat di jelaskan saat ini. Baik Naruto, Sasuke ataupun Sakura tidak dapat membuka suara. Naruto tidak dapat menunggu lebih lagi. Ingin sekali Naruto meninju kepala mereka berdua agar keduanya saling membentur satu sama lain hingga keduanya sadar dengan kebodohan masing-masing. Namun tentu saja Naruto harus mengendalikan diri. Satu-satunya yang dapat Naruto lakukan adalah pergi dari sini dan membiarkan mereka berdua bicara.

"Sakura, Sasuke. Aku rasa sudah waktunya aku pergi. Sasuke, untuk cerminnya hadiah dariku saja. Karena aku yakin cerminmu kali ini tidak akan kau pecahkan lagi," Naruto melangkah menuju mobilnya dan menyala mesin. Sebelum beranjak ia membuka jendela dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ah ya Sakura, jangan lupa pesananku ya," Mobil sport Naruto langsung melesat pergi sesaat setelah empunya menginjak gas menjauh.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di luar sebuah kedai kopi, tempat biasa Sasuke dan Naruto berbincang-bincang selama Naruto di Suna. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sakura dari atas hingga kebawah. Sakura berubah, pikir Sasuke. Rambutnya yang hanya sampai bahu, tangannya yang sedikit lebih berotot, dan tatapan mata yang berbeda dari Sakura yang dulu. Sementara Sakura juga terkejut menatap Sasuke yang sekarang. Lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi mata Sasuke sukses membuat Sasuke terlihat lebih tua. Tubuh tegapnya terlihat sekali lebih kurus dari Sasuke yang biasa.

"Sasuke, banyak yang harus kita bicarakan," Sakura akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hn. Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke dalam?" Tanya Sakura lembut.

"Hn," Sasuke bebalik dan melangkah menuju kedai kopi diikuti Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya menundukan kepala. Sasuke memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari kerumunan orang agar percakapannya dengan Sakura dapat terdengar lebih jelas. Langkah mereka diikuti oleh _waiter_ berpakaian serba coklat yang siap mengambil pesanan mereka.

"Pesan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti biasa saja, Sasuke."

"2 _Hot Chocolatte_ ," Sahut Sasuke kepada _waiter_ yang sedang menulis pesanan. Setelah mengulang pesanan, waiter itu pergi kembali ke dapur.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sambil berdeham membuka percakapan.

"Begitulah, kau sendiri?" Ucapnya lirih.

"Setidaknya lebih baik dari yang dulu," Sakura menggulum senyum khasnya. Namun Sasuke mengerti sekali senyum itu tidak sepenuhnya disampaikan dengan tulus. Sasuke membayangkan, apa Sakura sangat menderita ketika bersamanya?

"Maaf."

"Apa? Kau bilang maaf? Seorang Sasuke bilang maaf padaku?" Seru Sakura sedikit heboh.

"Yasudah, kutarik kembali."

"Maaf-maaf. Aku hanya tidak percaya. Kau begitu.. berbeda." Mimik wajah Sakura berubah menjadi prihatin.

"Sasuke.. apa kau seperti ini karena aku?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Tidak tahu, Sakura. Banyak pekerjaan dan juga tugas. Mungkin kelelahan."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Sasuke. Kau ini Dokter tapi gizimu sendiri tidak kau perhatikan. Bagaimana pasienmu akan memandangmu nanti? Kau tidak ingin kan kehilangan pasien-pasienmu?"

"Masih saja cerewet ya, Sakura."

DEG

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya. Sudah tidak bertemu 5 tahun Sasuke masih saja bilang bahwa ia cerewet. Seandainya wajah Sasuke tidak buruk saat ini, Sakura sudah akan meninjunya. Sayang sekali keadaan Sasuke tidak memungkinkan untuk ditinju. Sakura hanya menunduk lemas. Diam dan tanpa suara. Sebenarnya apa mau Sasuke?

"Sudah malam, Sakura. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kuantar kau. Hotel Namikaze kan?" Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobil sembari menghabiskan _hot chocolatte_ -nya. Kenapa kau malah mengajaknya pulang Sasuke? Bukankah banyak yang harus kalian bicarakan? Minggu depan ia akan kembali ke Konoha sementara kau menetap di Suna. Kau rela ia pergi lagi? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar di kepala Sasuke.

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Naruto tidak akan membiarkanmu tinggal disini tidak nyaman, Sakura." Ah benar juga. kenapa tidak terpikirkan sejak tadi, pikir Sakura. Sakura bangkit dan mengikuti Sasuke menuju mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu depan mobil dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Sesuai yang Sakura duga, mobil Sasuke pasti berwarna biru. Dari warna mobilnya, hingga kursinya semua biru. Ia ingat Sasuke pernah berkata biru itu adalah lambang kebebasan. Ah sudahlah Sakura, tentu saja Sasuke tidak ingat itu.

Mobil Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan standart. Selama di perjalanan tak satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Mata Sasuke fokus ke jalan sambil sesekali melirik Sakura yang hanya menatap keluar jendela. Inilah saatnya Sasuke, kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sakura.."

"Um?"

"Bagaimana.. kalau aku memintamu.. untuk tetap tinggal?" Apakah pertanyaan itu cukup dimengerti oleh Sakura? Sasuke harap begitu.

"Tinggal? Tidak bisa, Sasuke. Aku harus menjaga Hina-"

"Aku tahu, maksudku.. setelahnya. Apa kau akan kembali?" Tentu saja Sakura terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa yang Sasuke mau.

"Sepertinya tidak ada alasan untukku kembali kesini, Sasuke.." Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dan akhirnya membua suara "Bisakah kau memberiku alasan kepadaku kenapa aku harus tinggal?"

DEG

Ini dia.

Inilah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang tida bisa Sasuke jawab dengan benar. Sejenius apapun dirinya ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang sederhana ini. Kenapa Sasuke? "Tidak tahu," dan akhirnya, hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum lirih sambil mengalihkan wajah dari Sasuke. Sudah kuduga, ia pasti hanya dibujuk Naruto agar aku terlihat bahagia. Sasuke tidak akan mencintaimu, Sakura. Tolong jangan bermimpi.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa aku tinggal Sasuke? Keberadaanmu disini hanya membuat hatiku sakit. Kau tidak akan mencintaiku kan? Aku sudah bahagia menghilang darimu selama 5 tahun. Kau juga tidak pernah terlihat sekalipun mencintaiku, atau bahkan mencariku. Kau tidak pulang ke Konoha. Jadi apa alasanku menetap disini Sasuke?" Seketika itu juga tetesan air mata turun dari mata Sakura. Tangis yang selama ini ditahan Sakurra akhirnya keluar juga. semua pertanyaan yang ingin di sampaikan Sakura sudah tertuntaskan. Sekarang Sakura hanya perlu pergi dari mobil ini. Segera.

"Sudah sampai, Sakura." Sasuke menghentikan mesinnya di lobby Namikaze hotel. Sasuke tidak dapat menjawab satupun pertanyaan Sakura. Tahukah kau Sakura? Aku setiap malam tidur dalam penyesalan dan bangun dengan mimpi buruk yang menyeramkan sehingga yang bisa kulakuan setiap pagi hanyalah memecahkan cermin buatan perusahaan Naruto, Sahut Sasuke dalam hati. Tahukah kau Sakura? Aku selalu mencintaimu semenjak pertama kali aku melihatmu menunggu bus di depan rumahmu saat berangkat sekolah. Sayang sekali, kau tidak tahu sakura. Aku mencintaimu, ujar Sasuke lirih dalam hati.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya, Sasuke."

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku hanya.."

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak bisa disini bersamamu. Aku harap kau mengerti. Aku permisi," Sakura turun dari mobil dan berlari kecil menuju hotel meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk lemas dengan tatapan kosong yang tak dapat diartikan. Bagaimana Sasuke? Sudah puas dengan keputusan Sakura untuk tidak bertemu lagi denganmu? Bagian mana yang lebih menyeramkan Sasuke? Tidak mencintai atau tidak dicintai?

* * *

Cahaya matahari perlahan mengendap masuk melalui jendela yang tidak ditutup rapat membuat seorang gadis yang sedang tidur lelap mengeluarkan lengkuhan lemah hingga membuka kedua mata _emerald_ nya. Namun, cahaya matahari yang hari ini bersinar terang tak sebanding dengan suasana hati Sakura saat ini. Kejadian semalam merupakan hal terbodoh kedua yang pernah dilakukan Sakura. Tentu saja yang pertama adalah nekat memutuskan hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Mana ada wanita yang ingin memutuskan hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang super tampan itu, Sakura? Kau harusnya bersyukur! Ah sudahlah, semuanya sudah berlalu.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sejujurnya keadaan Sakura tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja, lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi mata Sakura dapat sukses tersembunyi dengan make up yang biasa Sakura pakai. Sakura menyalakan shower yang ada di sebelah kanannya dan membiarkan air tersebut membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan sekali lagi, gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut kembali menangisi masa lalunya.

"Sasuke.."

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau apa? Memutuskan Sasuke? apa kau gila?!" Seru seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Yamanaka Ino. Sakura menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangan tak tahan mendengar teriakan menggelegar Ino._

" _Ya.. begitulah. Selama ini aku sudah mengganggunya, Ino. Aku ingin jadi gadis yang kuat dan mandiri," Balas Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan._

" _Sakura.. Jangan memaksakan diri," Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menatapnya lekat-lekat "Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Ino sekali lagi. Sakura tersenyum pahit. Keadaannya kacau, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dan harus menghampiri siapa untuk berbagi kesedihan selain sahabatnya Ino._

" _Ino.. aku tidak tahu lagi," Sakura menundukan kepala dan mulai menangis. Ino menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus rambut Sakura lembut. "Sakura.. Jangan menangis. Mulailah membuka lembaran baru, Sakura. Kau adalah gadis yang kuat."_

" _Terimakasih, Ino.." Sakura membalas pelukan Ino. Dan saat itu pula, Sakura menetapkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia adalah gadis kuat. Ia tidak akan menangis lagi, apalagi memangis untuk seseorang yang telah mematahkan hatinya, Uchiha Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-RINGGG KRINGG

Lamunan Sakura dibuyarkan dengan dering telepon yang masuk dari Handphone Sakura. Sakura keluar mengenakan handuk menuju handphone tersebut berada. Senyum terurai di bibir Sakura setelah melihat nama dari panggilan yang masuk, segera Sakura mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ya? Hinata?"

" _Sa-Sakura-chan.. Kau bisa datang ke apartemen Sasuke besok malam?"_ Sakura terperanjat mendengarnya. Apa? Apartemen Sasuke? untuk apa?

"U-untuk apa?"

" _Be-Besok malam Naruto-kun akan mengadakan pesta disana untuk merayakan um- bayi kami,"_ Sakura mengehla nafas tanda menegerti. Naruto pasti merencanakan sesuatu bukan? Baiklah Naruto, aku ikuti permainanmu.

"Um. Tentu saja aku datang Hinata. Terimakasih atas undangannya," Sakura menutup teleponnya kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Baiklah, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura?

* * *

"Aku tidak ingat pernah berkata bahwa kau boleh memakai apartemenku, Naruto," Sasuke memasang wajah tak bersahabat pada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya memasang wajah bodohnya dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Tolong ya, Sasuke. aku tidak ingin pesta kali diketahui oleh wartawan. Sudah cukup aku di wawancarai selama aku di Suna."

"Hn. Kau bertanggung jawab membersihkan _Lounge_ itu, Naruto."

"Serahkan itu padaku," Naruto melangkah ke arah kamar mandi Sasuke yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia menyalakan keran pada wastafel dan mulai membasuh tangan dengan air dan sabun. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto tersentak sambil menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin sambil tersenyum. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding sambil menatap Sasuke penuh arti.

"Jadi, kepulangan Sakura memang membuatmu lebih baik. Apa aku benar?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan ambigu kemudian membuang muka ke arah lain. Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukan isi hatinya.

"Sasuke, mau sampai kapan kau dan Sakura seperti ini. Sudah 5 tahun."

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Dia bukan urusanku."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang berarti bagimu selain Sakura? Atau kau sudah memiliki hobi yang baru?" Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Naruto."

"Cermin."

"Hm?" Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah kearah kamar mandi dan melihat cermin yang ia beli dari Naruto. Benar juga, semenjak Sakura ada di Suna Sasuke tidak atau setidaknya belum memecahkan cermin. Sasuke mengangkat tangan dan mengepalnya, tak ada luka di tangan seperti biasa. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih segar dari biasanya dan... tentu saja. Ia tidak bermimpi semalam. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tidur benar-benar tenang. Nah, bagaimana Sasuke? masih ingin menyangkal?

"Sadar atau tidak kau merasa lebih baik, Sasuke. cobalah untuk hilangkan gengsimu dan kembali pada Sakura. Setidaknya perbaiki hubungan kalian," Naruto mengambil aket hitamnya dan melangkah mendekati pintu apartemen Sasuke.

"Aku harus pulang. Sampai berjumpa besok malam, Sasuke."

BLAM

Sasuke menghempas dirinya di sofa sambil memandang langit-langit. Mungkin. Mungkin kali ini Naruto benar. Tak ada salahnya memulai dari awal kan, Sasuke?

* * *

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda turun dari mobil sport yang disewanya pagi tadi. Gadis yang kerap disapa Sakura ini melangkah masuk dengan _Toga Chiffon Dress_ yang baru ia beli. Ia melangkah menuju _Longue_ yang berukuran sedang bernuansakan hitam elegan. Rupanya Naruto sudah mempersiapkan _Longue_ tersebut untuk pesta. Saat Sakura melangkah masuk, terlihat ramai orang yang sudah terlebih dulu datang duduk di sisi bar sambil minum dan berbicara. Sakura tak menemukan Hinata atau Naruto dalam _Longue_ tersebut. Ia terus berjalan sampai matanya menangkap sosok pria berambut hitam kebiruan duduk di pojok ruangan dengan minuman yang terlihat seperti _Jack Daniel's_. Tak ada pilihan lain untuk Sakura selain menghampirinya mengingat Sakura tidak mengenal para tamu yang lain. Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke perlahan takut-takut menganggu.

"Sasuke? dimana Naruto dan Hinata?"

"Hn. Mungkin sedang menyapa yang lain."

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Hn." Sasuke memandang Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Seingatnya dulu, Sakura bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka memakai make-up atau dress. Apa Sakura berubah?

"Kau berubah." Ujar Sasuke sambil meneguk minuman.

"Ah, kau menyadarinya. Manusia berubah, Sasuke."

"Hn. Tentu saja," Ujar Sasuke tersenyum pahit.

"Maaf?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sakura.. Ak-"

"OYYYY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto teriak melambai kearah Sakura dan Sasuke diikuti Hinata yang berjalan di belakang Naruto.

"Naruto! Dari mana saja kau!"

"Ah, maaf aku harus menyapa para kolegaku," Sahut Naruto.

"HINATAAAA KAU CANTIK SEKALI DAN AKAN PUNYA ANAK!" Sakura memeluk Hinata erat dan tertawa gembira. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu Hinata semenjak lulus dari SMA.

"Te-terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Kau lebih cantik kok."

"Baiklah kau begitu, selamat menikamati pestanya Sakura! Aku dan Hinata harus menemui beberapa kolega lagi, Jaa," Naruto dan Hinata melangkah menjauh menuju kerumunan tamu yang lain meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan canggung.

"Ah, Sasuke tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Tidak. Kau mau minum?" Sasuke bangkit menoleh kearah Sakura yang mebalasnya dengan anggukan. Kedua insan tersebut berjalan menuju sebuah bar yang sedikit lebih sepi dibanding bar lainnya. Keduanya duduk berdampingan sambil mengangkat tangan kepada salah seorang _bartender_ untuk menghampiri mereka.

" _One sparkling wine and one brandy, please,"_ Ujar Sasuke pada _bartender_ berambut pirang yang sedang membersihkan meja. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Darimana ia tau aku menyukai _sparkling wine_? Pikir Sakura.

"Kau tau juga seleraku, huh," Sahut Sakura pelan.

"Hn. Mudah ditebak, yang kau lihat hanya botol2 wine di depanmu."

"Yah, kau bisa saja benar, Uchiha."

Kedua nya mulai minum sembari bercakap-cakap mengenai diri mereka sekarang ini. Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya telah kembali mendekatkan diri satu sama lain dengan berbagai cerita kuliah dan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tak ada satupun yang membahas hubungan mereka dahulu sampai Sakura mulai menghabiskan gelas keempat.

"Hoy Sasuke, HIK! Kalau bukan karena kau yang-HIK! Aku tidak akan menjadi begini-HIK!"

"Sakura.. kau mabuk," Sasuke menggenggam pundak Sakura mencoba menyadarkannya. Namun Sakura menghempas tubuhnya menjauh dari Sasuke sambil berteriak tertahan "Menjauh dariku-HIK! Uchiha Breng-HIK!" Beberapa orang diantar mereka terlihat menoleh ke arah mereka ketika mendengar makian Sakura. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke geram sehingga ia langsung mengangkat Sakura ala _Bridal Sytle_ dan mencoba membawa Sakura keluar dari _Longue_ tersebut. Sakura meronta minta diturunkan namun hal itu tidak di gubris oleh Sasuke. Dasar gadis bodoh, mudah mabuk tapi nekat meneguk wine dengan kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi, pikir Sasuke. tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju lift dan memanggil asistennya.

"Karin! Lift!"

"Ba-Baik Uchiha-sama," Karin menekan tombol naik dan menahan pintu yang terbuka agar Sasuke dapat lewat dengan mudah.

Di dalam lift Sasuke tertegun melihat wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah tertidur. Tentu saja baru kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menatap wajah Sakura lekat. Banyak pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Uchiha muda ini. Apa Sakura benar-benar membencinya? Sampai pada keadaan mabuk saja Sakura mengatakan bahwa dirinya brengsek. Apa Sakura dulu menderita? Apa diriku sudah terlambat untuk memulai semuanya Sakura? Kumohon, lihatlah aku sekali lagi.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan menidurkan Sakura hati-hati. Ia mengenakan Sakura selimut dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan _umeboshi*_ untuk Sakura. Sasuke meletakan secangkir teh itu di meja sebelah Sakura tidur dan mengambil beberapa bantal untuk di bawa keluar. Sebelum keluar Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura, jika kau tidak bisa melihatku seperti dulu setidaknya bertemanlah denganku."

CUP

Dan malam itu adalah saksi dimana kedua bibir mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

Detik yang berbunyi melalui jam dinding hanya satu-satunya suara yang ada di kamar Sakura saat ini. Perlahan Sakura membuka mata dan tangannya mencari-cari _handphone_ yang selalu ia letakan di sisi kiri dari kasur yang ada di hotel. Tunggu dulu, bukankah ini kamarku? Kenapa nuansannya berbeda? Tunggu, ini bukan bau kamarku, sahutnya dalam hati. Ini seperti bau.. Sasuke. Sasuke? jangan-jangan..

Sakura terperanjat. Ia membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar dan mendapati dirinya benar-benar tidak ada di kamar tempat ia menginap. Sakura masih mengenakan gaun yang kemarin ia kenakan ke pesta Naruto. Tunggu dulu, bagaimana ia bisa ada disini? Ah! Sial, gerutu Sakura. Ia menoleh ke meja kecil di dekat kasur yang ia duduki dan melihat sepucuk surat disamping secangkir teh dengan _umeboshi._

 _Sakura, ini umeboshi dan teh hijau, minuman ini dapat meredakan pusing akibat mabuk semalam. Aku meninggalkan kunci apartemen duplikat, jika hendak kembali ke hotelmu berikan saja pada karin di lantai dasar._

 _Sasuke._

Sakura tersenyum membaca surat dari Sasuke. Sakura tau ada Sasuke adalah orang yang lembut dan penuh perhatian. Hanya saja, ia terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakannya kepada orang lain. Sakura meminum teh hijau buatan Sasuke dan membereskan kamar Sasuke. Saskura berjalan keluar kamar dan mendapati apartemen telah kosong. Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 itu berarti Sasuke pasti tengah bekerja di rumah sakit. Sakura masih punya waktu 2 hari dari sekarang sebelum kepulangannya ke konoha dengan Hinata. Ia berpikir sambil memandangi dapur, berjalan ke kulkas dan membukanya. Namun Sakura tidak mendapati apapun di kulkas selain susu dan tomat. Tentu saja, Sasuke sibuk sehingga tidak sempat berbelanja. Ah, benar juga. semalam Sasuke sudah menolongku. Tak ada salahnya kan membalas kebaikan Sasuke semalam? Sambil bersenandung Sakura mengambil kunci apartemen Sasuke dan keluar.

* * *

"Gaara, tolong kau ambilkan buah nanas yang ada disana, di sebelah keranjang tomat. Aku harus menimbang buah ini," Perintah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kunciran uniknya di sebuah supermarket di Suna.

"Berhenti menyuruh, Temari."

Tak mau mendengar ocehan sang kakak, Gaara melangkah malah menuju keranjang buah nanas yang ada di sebrangnya. Harusnya hari ini ia dapat beristirahat dengan tenang dirumah kalau saja bukan karena Kankuro yang tiba-tiba harus bekerja ke Oto. Akhirnya dirinya yang mendapat sial menemani sang kakak belanja. Dari jauh ia melihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian santai sedang memilah buah tomat sambil bersenandung. Rasanya Gaara pernah mengenal gadis ini. Tunggu, bukan itu..

"Sakura?"

"Gaara!"

TBC

Hai Minna-San!

Karena Author sudah lulus SMA hore! Author sudah bisa aktif di Fanfic lagi! *ditendang

Akan ada 2 Fanfic yang berjalan saat ini

Jadi semoga update tepat waktu ya *sujud

BY THE WAY

Update kilat kalau yang review banyak

HEHEHEHE

Sebenernya ini mau jadi ONE SHOT

tapi kok ga gereget ya kalo ONE SHOT

Sedikt curhat, memang cerita ini sedikit based on true story. sedikit kok. sedikit. *nangis

Semangat buat yang tahun ini SBMPTN! kita senasib sejiwa

AI KITAZAWA


	2. Chapter 2

**Figther Hati**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

Summary: Making a big life change is pretty scray. But, know what's even scarier? Regret. RnR

Warning : Typo maybe, gaje, abal.. dll

-Sasusaku-

"Sakura?"

"Gaara!"

"Astaga, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Suna?"

"Berlibur, hehehe. Bagaimana kabarmu, Gaara?"

"Baik tentu saja. Kau?"

"Aku baik, Gaara. Menemani Temari-san? Aku ingin menyapanya!" Sakura meletakan keranjang buahnya di lantai dan menghampiri Temari.

"Temari-san! Hallo."

"Ah! Sakura! Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik! Bagaimana kabar Shikamaru?"

"Ah, tetap saja menjadi Shikamaru yang biasa. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Aku akan membuat makan siang special dan kankuro sedang tidak dirumah. Kau bisa menemani Gaara."

"Temari, jangan sembarangan!"

"Baiklah! Tapi aku harus kembali sebelum makan malam." Ujar Sakura sambil melirik ke jam di Telepeon genggamnya.

"Akan ku antar nanti," Sahut Gaara.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu Sakura, bantu aku memasak ya?"

"Hai!"

* * *

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di sofa empuk di ruang kerjanya. Badannya terasa sangat lelah setelah mengoperasi pasien selama 8 jam, dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8.30 malam. Biasanya Sasuke akan mencari makan di restoran, melihat pasangan-pasangan bahagia yang makan malam bersama di restoran, kemudian pulang kerumah dengan keadaan lelah dan memecahkan cermin sebelum pergi tidur. Namun semenjak kedatangan Sakura kembali di hidupnya mau tidak mau semngat hidup Sasuke serasa kembali lagi. Padahal, Sasuke tau bahwa Sakura mungkin tidak akan kembali ke sisinya, namun melihatnya saja sudah membuat Sasuke bahagia.

Baru saja Sasuke akan pulang, sebuah telepon masuk dari telepon genggam Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mengenali nomor telepon tersebut, tapi takut-takut nomor tersebut nomor pasien, Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

"Sasuke? Jam berapa kau pulang dari rumah sakit?"

"Sakura? Baru akan pulang."

"Baiklah, aku menunggu di apartemenmu. Kita harus bicara."

"Hn."

Telepon ditutup dan meninggalkan senyuman pada paras tampan Sasuke. Kapan ya terakhir kali Sasuke tersenyum hangat? Ne, Sasuke masihkah kau memakai egomu dan tidak bicara pada Sakura tentang perasaanmu? Cepatlah pulang dan temui gadismu, sebelum ia menghilang dan kau tidak bisa menemuinya lagi.

Sasuke bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari kecil menuju mobil sportnya. Sasuke, kau harus menjadi lelaki yang tegas. Kejarlah wanitamu sampai dapat, jangan ulangi kesalahan di masa lalu. Buktikan padanya, bahwa kau pantas untuknya! Teriak Sasuke dalam hati. Didepan lobby apartemen, Sasuke melihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah yang empunya baru saja masuk kedalam dan menyalakan mobil. Tunggu, bukankah itu Gaara? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke memarkir mobilnya dan segera turun menghampiri Gaara yang baru saja masuk ke mobil. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Memangnya itu urusanmu? Bagaimanapun juga ini tempat umum, Sasuke."

"Kau tidak akan kemari kalau bukan karena seseorang," Balas Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Heh, tentu saja tidak akan. Apartemenku lebih baik daripada Uchiha."

"Simpan omong kosongmu. Kau bertemu Sakura?"

"Ya, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini, Sa-su-ke. Sudah ya pembicaraan ini akan berakhir tidak damai, aku pergi," Gaara melesatkan mobil sport merah keluar wilayah apartemen Sasuke. Sementara tak satupun suara keluar dari bibir Sasuke selain gertakan halus dan kepalan tangan.

Sasuke menaiki ruang apartemen dengan gelisah, sebenarnya apa yang ingin di bicarakan Sakura malam-malam begini? Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen dan melihat sosok gadis bersurai merah muda sedang menata makan malam di meja makan. Bau harum bumbu dapur dapat dengan jelas tercium oleh hidung mancung Sasuke.

"Sakura."

"Ah! Sasuke, Okaeri.. aku menyiapkan makan malam. Ayo kita makan malam!" Sakura membuka celemek dan membuka jas Sasuke kemudian menggantungnya di gantungan baju. Sasuke sedikit syok dan tidak bereaksi apapun melainkan duduk di meja makan dengan diam menatap semua makanan dan jus yang ada di meja. "Sakura.. kau yang membuat semua ini?"

"Um, tentu saja. Perkataanmu bahwa aku tidak bisa masak harus kau tarik kembali. 5 tahun terakhir ini aku bekerja keras untuk membuktikan padamu," Sahut Sakura mantap. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mulai makan bersama dengan Sakura. Perjuangan Sakura 5 tahun terakhir untuk belajar memasak tentu saja tidak sia-sia. Benar-benar makan malam yang luar biasa, sahut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sakura.."

"Hm?"

"Hari ini kau keluar dengan Gaara?" Dasar Sasuke bodoh yang tidak tau keadaan.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jawab saja, Sakura."

"Kalaupun iya bukan urusanmu kan?" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya sembari memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja urusanku!"

"Kau bahkan tidak peduli padaku semenjak dulu! Bagaimana bisa kau bilang itu urusanmu!" Sakura berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Apa sia-sia yang dilakukan Sakura hari ini?

"Sakura.."

"Jelaskan padaku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian menatap Sakura dengan lembut. "Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kata-kata ini lagi. Tapi, aku mengakui di masa lampau aku melakukan kebodohan yang melukaimu. Sekarang, malam ini juga aku mohon padamu untuk memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi. kumohon, Sakura."

Sakura diam ditempat tak bergeming. Bagaimana dia dapat memaafkan laki-laki yang sudah menyakitinya dulu? Apakah benar Sasuke sudah berubah? Haruskah ia kembali ke sisinya? Tidak Sakura! Sasuke pasti tidak akan berubah! Sasuke akan menyakitimu lagi! "Sasuke.. maaf.. aku harus per-"

GREP

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memintamu kembali. Tapi tetaplah tinggal sebentar," Tangan kekar Sasuke berhasil menahan tubuh mungil Sakura dan membawanya kepelukan Sasuke. Keduanya hanya berpelukan dalam diam. Baik Sakura maupun sasuke tak dapat menyangkal bahwa mereka berdua memang sangat merindukan satu sama lain. Seakan sadar akan sesuatu, Sakura tersentak dan seketika menjauh dari Sasuke. Sakura terisak dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke serta barang-barang Sakura dan keluar dari apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke turut keluar dan mengejar Sakura yang dengan bodohnya memilih tangga darurat untuk turun.

"HARUNO SAKURA BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Sasuke sambil membanting pintu darurat. Sakura tersentak dan terdiam sambil masih terisak, ia membungkukkan badan kemudian memeluk lutut dan menangis. Sasuke menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelah Sakura, perlahan ia menggenggam pundak Sakura dan mengelusnya, membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah, Sakura. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi."

"Sasuke.. " Sakura tidak dapat membendung semua rasa sakit selama 5 tahun ini, Sakura memang tidak pernah bisa melupakan Sasuke sedikitpun sejak 5 tahun lalu. Sakura mencintai Sasuke, dan hal tersebut terbukti sekarang, Sakura hanya ingin memeluk Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

Percaya atau tidak suhu ruang di dalam pintu darurat cukup pans ditambah keduanya selesai berlarian, membuat Sasuke sedikit sesak nafas. "Sakura, lebih baik kembali ke kamar dulu, tidak baik berlama-lama di ruangan pengap seperti ini," Keduanya pun kembai ke kamar Sasuke dan Sasuke memberi Sakura sedikit air hangat untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sakura, ini saatnya kita bicara. Aku hanya berbicara sekali, jadi aku minta kau dengarkan baik-baik," Sakura meletakan gelas di atas meja dan menghela nafas.

"Pertama, aku minta maaf atas semuanya. Kedua, kau yang memutuskan aku. Ketiga, aku masih mencintaimu, kembalilah bersamaku," Singkat, padat, jelas seperti yang selalu diketahui dari Uchiha Sasuke, irit bicara.

"Menjalankannya tak semudah yang kau katakan, Sasuke."

"Kenapa tidak? Semua sudah masa lalu, Sakura. Demi Tuhan! 5 tahun yang lalu!"

"Tapi.."

"Kita berdua masih sangat muda, aku baru saja menghadapi sulitnya dunia baru. Kumohon mengertilah, Sakura."

Sakura tertegun. Apa selama ini Sakura memikirkan perasaan Sasuke? Apa 5 tahun lalu Sakura pernah bertanya keadaan Sasuke? Bagaimana kehidupannya sehari-hari? Apakah pelajarannya susah? Benar. Yang selalu Sakura pikirkan hanyalah dirinya. Sampai ia lupa bahwa hubungan harus didasarkan pada komunikasi dan kasih sayang kedua belah pihak. Sasuke benar, mereka berdua masih sangat muda 5 tahun lalu.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku sudah egois. Tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu atau segala cerita dari sisimu. Aku-" Belum selesai bicara, bibir ranum Sakura telah dikunci rapat oleh bibir Sasuke. Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati menyesap semua bagian bibir Sakura yang dihiasi oleh _lipbalm_ stroberi. Keduanya tak saling melepaskan seperti terhanyut dalam nostalgia dan rasa rindu mendalam sampai akhirnya kebutuhan udara harus melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Mulai hari ini kau tinggal bersamaku disini, Sakura. Dan, jangan coba-coba berani keluar dengan si rambut merah itu."

"Apa? Tidak bisa begitu! Aku harus bekerja! Rumahku bagaimana? lagipula, Gaara punya nama! dan kami hanya teman!"

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Tapi sebelum itu.."

"HEI! TURUNKAN AKU SASUKE NO BAKA!" hanya dengan satu tangan Sasuke mengangkat badan mungil Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar Sasuke serta menguncinya. Sepertinya keduanya akan sibuk sampai besok pagi saling melepas rindu satu sama lain.

 **OWARI**

Bagaimana minna-san?

Agak teralu cepat atau garing mungkin (?)

Sudah lama Ai tidak bisa update karena Fanfiction terus kena internet sehat sedih

Ditambah kesibukan sebagai MABA itu cukup membuat hati kesal #curhat #bodoamat

Mungkin Ai akan lebih sering update dengan cerita-cerita baru mulai Februari mendatang

Jangan lupa di tekan tombol Follow Favorite and kolom Review ya!

Ai juga ingin bisa berkembang supaya bisa menghibur para readers yang baik hati

#SalamMaba #SalamAuthor

 **OMAKE**

"Jadi.. biar aku luruskan.. Kau ingin mengadakn pesta di Longue milikmu yang ada di bawah itu?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, apa kau masih hidup?" Pria berambut kuning jabrik tersebut mengguncang tubuh Sasuke berkali-kali memastikan bahwa telinganya tak salah dengar.

"Jangan berlebihan, Naruto. Datang saja."

"Ah, baiklah.. Aku akan datang dengan Hinata. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Tanya Naruto sembari menyesap teh hangat yang disediakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Bisa tolong handukku? Aku lupa mengambilnya!" Teriakan manja seorang wanita sukses membuat Naruto menyemburkan seluruh isi teh yang baru saja akan sampai ditenggorokan Naruto. Sementara sebah seringai kemenangan muncul dari bibir seorang lelaki yang namanya baru saja dipanggil.

"TEME!"


End file.
